


At the Opera Tonight

by WitchTiara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchTiara/pseuds/WitchTiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade falls in hate with an actress. I was surprised at the pairing, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Opera Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nezumimurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumimurasaki/gifts).



> Nezumimurasaki, you gave me basically nothing to go off of, so I just went with my own interests. And I really, really hope that you genuinely wanted black olive garden. If that was a typo, then I am so sorry.

Jade surveyed herself in the mirror, and was pleased with what she found. Her make-up skills had been improving. Rose had declined to braid her hair for her, but Jade liked the unevenness of her self-styled hairdo. Her dress was plain, green with lines of beads in a simple pattern, but she was only going to support the local theatre group, it's not like she would need to be too terribly pretty to watch a good show. 

She put on her favorite earrings and grabbed her bag, leaving the house. Bec jumped up at her when he saw her, but he was locked safely away behind a fence. Jade walked up and petted him, saying, "I promise I'll feed you when I get back." 

She arrived just in time to buy her ticket and sit down. As nice as it was to get there early, she didn't want to just sit in a dim room and play on her phone when she could do that at home. The lights dimmed until the room was lit only by the spotlights on the red curtain before them. 

A woman walked out to give a brief speech on what they were about to see. It was an adaption of a troll movie, and Jade began bracing herself for a tragicomedy. The one who adapted it was a troll in the cast, which made Jade a little happy. It would be faithful, then. 

The story followed two fuschiabloods after the untimely death of their ancestor and their subsequent fight. However, they were so attracted to each other that neither could bear to finish the other off. One ran away to the mountains, and the kingdom supposed that the other was victorious and so a hunting party was put together to find the loser. 

Armed with a real spear, an oliveblooded actress approached the actress portraying the fuschiablood - gray make-up covered up any chance of her real hue in her cheeks, contacts hid her real eye color, and naturally her costume was entirely pink and black, which was not a bad color combination, especially with the sweet face of the actress, Jade noticed with a light, gay blush. 

But the quality of the play simply crashed when the oliveblood took the stage. She headed the hunting party, and four of them were carrying a litter for the empress, so she wasn't in charge of much, Jade thought. The ones who weren't carrying the empress surrounded the other fuschiablood and gave her a stage death, while the empress covered her eyes and let out a sob.   
The oliveblood let out a shout and said, "We have killed her, my Empress! What can I do next to please you?" Jade actually shuddered at how badly she said those few lines. 

"Let me down," the surviving fuschiablood insisted, and they lowered her. She approached her beloved, held her Pieta style, and cried a little as the curtains were drawn over the scene. Jade found herself mechanically clapping. She sat a little boredly through the bows, and then the actors were released to mingle with the members of the audience. 

Jade found the oliveblood immediately. "Hi, did you like the show?" 

Jade gave her meanest smile. "Actually, no. Well, that is, I liked the show, just not you." 

The actress frowned, shifting her shoulders to show she was uneasy. "Wh-why not?" 

The human girl stepped closer and closer, driving the troll against the wall. "You. Were. Terrible. I adore theatre, and I've never seen someone mess it up quite that much." 

"I don't know what you're talking about. My moirail loves this movie, and he loved my performance." 

"I'm not your moirail, am I? I think your performance was horrendous." 

A smile crept up on the oliveblood's face. "Awful?" 

"Atrocious." Jade backed off the actress a little, and they shook hands. 

"My name's Nepeta Leijon. I never really thought someone would be caliginously interested in me because of my acting. I wonder if I'll ever make you change your mind." 

"My name's Jade Harley, and I sure hope your acting gets better, if that's what you mean." 

"There's more to hate than my acting, I'll promise you that, sister." 

They held hands while walking around and talking to other actors and other curious audience members.


End file.
